1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejecting method for ejecting a fluid liquid material and relates to an apparatus therefor. Also, the present invention relates to an electrooptic apparatus such as a liquid crystal apparatus, an electroluminescent apparatus (hereinafter called an EL apparatus), an electrophoretic apparatus, and a plasma display panel apparatus (hereinafter called a PDP apparatus). Also, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an electron emission apparatus for manufacturing electrooptic apparatuses and relates to a manufacturing apparatus therefor. Also, the present invention relates to a color filter which is used in electrooptic apparatus, and to a manufacturing method for the color filter, and to a manufacturing apparatus therefor. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electrooptic member, a semiconductor apparatus, an optical member, a device having a base member such as a reagent inspection member, a manufacturing apparatus for the device having the base member, and the manufacturing apparatus therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses which are electrooptic apparatuses such as liquid display apparatuses, and an EL apparatuses are commonly used for display sections in electronic devices such as mobile phones, a mobile computers, etc. Also, recently, it is more common for full color display operation to be performed by the display apparatuses. For example, full color display operation by a liquid crystal apparatus is performed by passing a light which is modulated by a liquid crystal layer through a color filter. The color filter is formed by disposing color filter elements in a dot form, such as those of R (red), G (green), and B (blue), on a surface of a base board which is made from a glass member or a plastic member in a predetermined disposition method such as stripe-disposition, delta-disposition, and mosaic disposition.
Also, in full color display operation by an EL apparatus, EL luminescent layers such as those of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) in dot form are disposed on a surface of the base board made of a glass member or a plastic member in a predetermined disposition such as stripe-disposition, delta-disposition, and mosaic disposition. Consequently, these EL luminescent layers are sandwiched by a pair of electrodes; thus a picture element pixel is formed. By controlling voltage which is applied to these electrodes for each picture element pixel, these picture element pixels are illuminated in an intended color; thus, full color display operation is realized.
Conventionally, it has been known that photolithography methods may be used for performing a patterning operation on color filter elements such as those of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) of the color filter and a patterning operation for color picture element pixels such as those of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) of the EL apparatus. However, there were problems in that manufacturing processes of the photolithography method were complicated and large quantities of coloring materials and photoresist were consumed; thus, manufacturing cost increased.
In order to solve this problem, a method was proposed for forming a filament which is disposed in a dot array form and an EL luminescent layer by ejecting a filter element member and EL luminescent member in a dot form by an ink jet method.
Here, a method for forming a filament and an EL luminescent layer in dot form by an ink jet method is explained. Here, a plurality of filter elements 303 which are disposed in dot form as shown in FIG. 50B are formed in an inner region of a plurality of panel areas 302 which are disposed on a surface of a large base board which is made from a glass member or a plastic member such as a motherboard 301 as shown in FIG. 50A by ink jet method. In this case, as shown in FIG. 50C, for example, a plurality of main scanning operations (twice in FIG. 50C) are performed on one piece of panel area 302 by an ink jet head 306 as a liquid drop ejecting head having a nozzle array 305 containing a plurality of nozzles 304 in arrays as shown by arrows A1 and A2 in FIG. 50B. During the main scanning operation, by ejecting a filter material such as an ink from a plurality of nozzles selectively, a filter element 303 is formed in an intended position.
The filter element 303 is formed by disposing colors such as those of R, G, and B in a preferred disposition such as stripe-disposition, delta-disposition, and mosaic disposition as explained above. By doing this, in an ink ejecting process by an ink jet head 306 as shown in FIG. 50B, the ink jet head 306 for ejecting colors such as those of R, G, and B are provided for three colors in advance. Consequently, by using these ink jet heads 306 one by one, three-color disposition of R, G, and B is performed on one motherboard 301.
However, generally, the amount of ink which is ejected by a plurality of nozzles 304 contained in a nozzle array 305 of the ink jet head 306 varies among a plurality of nozzles. This is caused by ink ejection characteristics shown in FIG. 51A in which ink ejection amount is maximum in a position which corresponds to two ends of the nozzle array 305, and ink ejection amount is less in a middle position of the two ends of the nozzle array 305. Ink ejection amount is least in a positions between the two ends of the nozzle array 305 and the middle position thereof.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 51B, when a filter element 303 is formed by an ink jet head 306, dense streaks are formed on positions P1 and/or P2 corresponding to both ends of the ink jet head 306 as shown in FIG. 51B. Thus, there is a problem in that planar translucency of the color filter becomes non-uniform.
On the other hand, a plurality of panel areas 302 is formed on the motherboard 301, and it is proposed that a filter element 303 can be formed efficiently when the ink jet head is disposed in an overall area in width dimension of the motherboard 301 crossing a main scanning direction of the ink jet head by using a longitudinal ink jet head. However, when a different size of motherboard 301 is used according to the panel area 302, an ink jet head having a different size is necessary for each of the cases; thus, the cost increases.